


Disguised

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Catra is a non-player character (NPC) in Stardew Valley, and Adora tries to woo her. In reality, Catra, being the creator of the game, is playing as an NPC to play a prank on Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few parts of the game have been modified for this, like how Adora could respond to Catra's character. I also don't know anything about game design, but that is not a big factor in the fic. Enjoy!

Adora had discovered Stardew Valley because her friend Entrapta was tinkering with the game graphics in class. Adora was intrigued by the vivid colours of the pixel art, the beauty of life in the countryside. Growing up in an urban city, she had no concept of picking up a shovel and planting seeds, fishing until the sky grew dark, or the sweat that comes with hard labour. 

She decided to give the game a go, and quickly became addicted to raising animals, fishing Rainbow Trouts (why was the minigame so hard!), and most importantly, breaking apart the rocks in the mine and fighting the mummies. 

And one day, she met a character in the game. The character looked like her childhood best friend that had moved away, with catlike eyes and long lashes that would flutter when Adora attempted to talk to her. Her name was Cat, so very similar to Catra. Even the way Cat talked was like Catra, full of taunts and teasing. And when Adora petted behind Cat’s ears in the game, she could swear that she could hear purring.

What did it say about Adora if she liked it? It was bad enough that she already had a crush on Catra, or maybe she was in love with her. But to like a character that looked exactly like Catra and had Catra’s personality? Adora was doomed. 

-

Catra smirked at the screen, fangs gleaming in the sunlight. Adora was online again. Who knew that Adora liked flirty brunettes with abandonment issues? She was not the only character that Adora talked to, but she was the only character that Adora consistently followed around. It was like Adora had developed a crush on her character. When Catra went to the mines to poke at slimes, Adora tailed her like there was an invisible string connecting her and Catra. Catra had deliberately created a new soundtrack when she went out of her house in the game, so Adora would pick up on it and know that Catra was out and about. And when Adora would talk to her, Catra set up a control for a romantic melody to be played. She even picked a name that would signify that her character was a hybrid.

Who knew that being the game creator would have so many perks? Catra saw Adora wandering around in the forest, and decided to join her.

Cat: Hey, Adora. Looking for me?

Catra snickered to herself, knowing that Adora would probably be at a loss for words. She had specially modified the game for Adora, so Adora could respond with whatever she liked. It wasn’t like Adora was one of those people that would abuse that and just use profanity. 

Adora: Hey Catra! I missed you. It’s been so boring without you :(

Cat: Who’s Catra?

Adora: Oh sorry, I didn’t realize I let that slip. I meant Cat. Catra is my childhood best friend! I like her a lot.

Cat: In what way? Romantically? Platonically?

Adora: Haha

Adora: Well it’s not like you could tell Catra anyway.

Adora: I like her both romantically and platonically.

Catra blinked in surprise. Is this really Adora’s account? She checked the IP address, the username, the account playing it. AdoraGrayskull, check. Alright, one way to make sure. Switching to her phone, she called Adora.

Cat: Are you planning to confess? I’d be so heartbroken.

Adora picked up on the first ring. ‘Hey! It’s been a while since we last talked, what’s up?’ Catra could hear romantic music in the background. 

‘A while since we last talked? We talked last night, dumbass. Are you doing anything? I can hear some interesting background noise. Planning a confession, maybe?’

She could hear a nervous huff of laughter from Adora. ‘It’s just a game. Have you played Stardew Valley before?’

‘You’re addicted to it, aren’t you? And what’s this background music anyway?’

‘I have no idea, the game plays it when I’m talking to this NPC. She’s called Cat, and she looks a lot like you.’

‘You’re planning to woo her?’ Catra tried to sound unaffected, but she could barely contain her happiness. Adora liked her romantically! Her feelings were requited! 

Adora pondered the idea, ‘I might. I like you better though. I don’t know why, but Cat sounds like you when she talks.’

Catra cackled. Oh, Adora. How could a person be so oblivious? 

-

Adora, with the maximum amount of friendship hearts obtained with Cat, wanted to take things a step further: dating. She bought a bouquet from the Travelling Cart, and on one rainy day, when nobody was around, visited Cat’s house. Sitting on a comfortable sofa, she edged closer towards Cat.

Adora: Will you accept this?

Adora presented the bouquet with a flourish, fresh red roses onto a bed of white silk and satin. She couldn’t help but wish that she was giving this to Catra.

Cat: Thank you, Adora. I would like to be your girlfriend! 

-

Catra stared at her screen in dismay. Adora had given her character a bouquet! How could she explain that this was all a prank on Adora? With a hiss of frustration, she forcefully changed the settings of Adora’s game, which no longer allowed her to log in. Hopefully, Adora would now give up on pursuing a romance with Cat, Catra’s lookalike, and forget about the game eventually.

But knowing Adora? With her stubbornness and determination?

Catra could only dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra sighed, looking at the log in attempts piling up from Adora’s account. It had been two weeks, and Adora’s addiction hadn’t gone away at all. In fact, it seemed like Adora was logging in due to desperation. But why? If Adora wanted to talk to Catra, she didn’t have to worry about that, because they talked every day. Was it the vibrancy of the pixel art? Catra had to admit, they were very nicely done. Or maybe Adora was in need of some slime slaying action.

Finally, curiosity got the better of Catra. One night, in the hours of early dawn, she caved. She changed the settings of Adora’s game, and allowed her to visit the world once more. 

She didn’t foresee that Adora would log in the very next day. And Catra, being the fool that she was, indulged in playing the role of Cat, Adora’s love interest who definitely wasn’t hiding anything.

Adora: Hello! I kept trying to log back in, but the game won’t let me. I don’t know why, but sorry for the wait.

Why did Adora have to be so earnest all the time? Cat was just a character with no feelings.

Cat: I missed you, Adora. I’ve been waiting for you to take the next step of our journey…

Adora: What do you mean? What journey? 

Cat: A ring and a proposal, dummy.

Adora: Oh >< You want to marry me?

Cat: Of course I do. You’re so sweet and you care so much <3

Personally, Catra thought that this was a little too much. Yes, Adora was sweet and caring, but both of them were still university undergraduates! Marriage for Catra was not a priority. Maybe a couple of years later. 

However, Cat could be Catra’s sounding board for her lovesick emotions. Catra was still working on being vulnerable with others, and she wasn’t sure if she had the emotional capacity for actually expressing these emotions to Adora. 

Adora: Aw, look at you being all sentimental. I care for you a lot, Catra

Adora: Oops, I meant Cat. Sorry!

Catra smiled fondly at her screen. How could people not love Adora?

-

It was Autumn 28. Adora noticed that it was Cat’s birthday in the game (and coincidentally, Catra’s birthday…) Time to give her something special. Adora sauntered up to Cat, feeling for the plant in her pocket. 

Adora: I saw that you love this, Cat. Happy Birthday!

Adora took out the catnip in her pocket, and clicked on Cat. She watched as a heart floated above Cat’s head.

Cat: Thank you! <3 

Behind the screen, Catra was typing out commands for the game to trigger the scene with ten friendship hearts. 

Adora watched as the game faded into a new day, and a letter was placed into her mailbox. It wrote:

Dear Adora,

We’ve been friends for a while, and even started dating. I want to go on an official date with you. Meet me in the forest at sunset. 

Yours,  
Cat

-

Adora ran to the forest, while the sky turned into a display of gentle pinks and yellows. Cat was standing there, waiting for her.

Adora: I hope you didn’t wait long! I got something for you.

She handed over the magic rock candy. She could’ve sworn that Cat’s eyes were lit up in excitement.

Cat: Aw, I’ve been craving this. Thank you, Adora.

Adora: Why did you bring me here?

Cat: I thought that we could go on a horse ride. You’re a horse girl, aren’t you?

Adora blinked in surprise. How did Cat know? She had trophies of previous horse-riding competitions on her shelves, all polished until they shone in the dark. She loved the feeling of freedom, when the horse broke into a run, she felt like she could reach out and touch the clouds.

Adora: That’s so thoughtful of you. Yes, I love horses. They’re my best friends, apart from Catra.

Cat: Shall we?

As their characters mounted their horses, Cat tapped on Adora’s horse. It transformed into a white stallion with a horn on top of its head. The horse (?) started to sing.

Horse (?): I am as swift as the wind!

Adora: Shall I call you Swift Wind?

Swift Wind: You shall. Just a reminder, I am no one’s horse but my own.

Adora laughed, feeling Swift Wind’s soft mane underneath her fingers. How cute, and as the horses trotted along the lake, she felt a sense of calm and certainty.

Cat is the one. 

Tugging Swift Wind closer to Cat’s horse, staring deep into Cat’s eyes, the question slipped out.

Adora: Can I kiss you?

Cat: I thought you would never ask, dummy.

The characters leaned closer, noses touching. As their lips pressed together, the scene faded into nothingness.

-

Adora hummed as she took out her notebook, ready for class. Her classmate, Scorpia, reached out for a hug. ‘Adora! Looking happy today, what happened?’ 

‘I was just playing Stardew Valley! I’m in love with one of the characters.’

Scorpia leaned forward, staring at her expectantly. ‘Who? Cat?’

Adora cleared her throat, adjusted her collar. ‘Y-yeah.’ Maybe Scorpia liked Cat too…?

Scorpia flopped back into her chair. ‘Ah, makes sense. Did you know that the creator is a cat-human hybrid? That’s how Cat’s character design came from.’

Even after the professor started talking about Adora’s favourite topic, she couldn’t focus. There was a detail in the back of her mind, screaming ‘pay attention to me!’

She couldn’t figure out what was bothering her, until she was sipping on her second protein shake while studying. Cat-human hybrids weren’t that rare. Catra did mention that she was doing a course on game design and game development though. Catra had always been artistic, doodling on Adora’s arm while they were supposed to be working on homework, and she had an eye for symmetry, something that cannot be overlooked in pixel art. One quick search online confirmed her suspicions: Catra was the game creator. There wasn’t a name, not exactly, but a ‘young cat-human hybrid first-year at the University of Bright Moon’?

Had Catra found it fun to play with her feelings? Frustration built up in her chest, she had made a fool of herself, trusting Cat with her feelings for Catra. She didn’t want to confess like this, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Humiliated tears rolled down her cheeks.

She waited until it was 8 pm, when Catra usually called. ‘Hey Adora! Missed you, dumbass.’

Adora tried to calm down. She didn’t know for sure that Catra was the game creator. ‘Hey Catra. Do you like working on games?’

‘Yeah, I actually launched one this year. It’s been popular, people say that it’s relaxing.’

Adora could feel her hope slowly draining away. ‘Why is it relaxing?’

‘Well, people could experience being in the countryside. There are characters too, some which you could marry.’

Adora breathed in deeply. ‘Did you create Stardew Valley?’

Catra cleared her throat, a harsh sound in the silence of Adora’s room. ‘Why do you ask?’ 

‘I know it’s you, Catra. You had Cat’s character design modeled right after you. How many first-year cat-human hybrids are there in University of Bright Moon? One.’

Maybe it was Adora’s shaky voice that gave away how angry and betrayed she felt, because Catra’s tone was tense when she answered, ‘And if I am?’

Adora was no longer sitting down, feet furiously pacing the confines of her room. ‘And if you are? Why did you-‘ She choked back a sob. Her heart hurt, she knew that Catra didn’t like her back romantically, but to have it displayed so clearly was cruel. How could she? Catra used a false pretense, she knew all along that it was Adora talking to her, but she never told Adora that she knew! 

‘Hey, Adora, look. I’m sorry, okay? It was just a prank at first, I never thought that you would confess! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I thought you would never find out. Please, Adora, I-‘ There was a sense of urgency in her voice, like she had something important to say. 

Adora had heard enough. ‘So if I didn’t find out, you would’ve never admitted it. Am I right, Catra?’ She sat down wearily, suddenly exhausted. ‘That was a really shitty move, you know. I have to go.’ 

Throwing her phone onto her desk, she ran out of the house, and started jogging into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A game designer creates fantasies of the game, a game developer makes these fantasies come true. Catra is both in this fic. Chapter 3 will be out very soon, no worries!


End file.
